


The start before "something"

by Folie_lex



Category: Ted Lasso (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Folie_lex/pseuds/Folie_lex
Summary: Galas always are great places for networking, bumping into old faces and meeting new people. Roy Kent circa 2010 is about to to experience all that first hand.
Relationships: Roy Kent/Keeley Jones
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	The start before "something"

**Author's Note:**

> #1 - This is completely un-beta’d so all mistakes (humongous and/or minor) just credit them to that.
> 
> #2 - Ted Lasso is AMAZEBALLS! WATCH IT!
> 
> #3 - Set about 10 years to the past. (BTW I think I need flashbacks next season...)
> 
> Disclaimer: I obviously DO NOT own anything... I'm just a fan expressing some love.

Stephen smiles and Roy swears he can see the twinkle of the light reflecting from his overpriced cosmetic set of new teeth (all the asshole could do all week in the locker room is brag about going all the way to California to get them done). He swears he can also hear the cartoony _gling_ it makes from across the room.  
"Prick," he thinks to himself and takes another swing of his beer.

He's surrounded by managers and agents and marketing guys from every which company that's sponsoring this stupid event, and Stephen is soaking in all the attention thrown his way, with outmost delight. Meanwhile Roy sits dutifully at his table nursing his drink and talking to nobody he doesn't absolutely have to, and is perfectly content with that. Brian, his agent, said he had to come. Nobody said he had to socialize. After all Roy Kent has made enough of career for himself - one which has managed to pay off the mortgage of his childhood home and both car loans for his parents and his sister's college tuition - without needing to be a part of the media and branding circus. And that's something Roy Kent takes pride in.  
I mean... sure... He'll make the off sports endorsement if it means a new pair of free boots... and he'll allow himself to be strong armed into rapping a stupid verse for a charity thing because kids are starving to death around the world, but that's about it.  
Stephen can keep the flashing lights off the pitch. Roy will stick with putting it all out during the game.

"Oh, fuck me."  
The words float from somewhere behind him and Roy shuts his eyes tight, bracing for impact. He turns slowly hoping for it all to have been a figment of his imagination. Alas, no such luck. Doug Stashwick in the flesh, walks the remaining four steps to the table and plops himself in a chair a couple of seats to Roy's left.  
"Still breathin' then?" Roy asks by way of greeting, eyebrow quirked and voice laced with sarcasm.  
"Looks like. Sorry to disappoint ya, lad." Doug gleefully raises his glass in mock _cheers_ before taking a moderate gulp from his whiskey.

They sit in the familiar uncomfortable silence that has defined their relationship, for a good long while. It dawns on Roy that the known territory makes sitting here, like this with Doug more tolerable than he was expecting, and he's not entirely sure how to feel about that. The old man's eyes keep darting around the room looking for something, and finally find a set place to rest somewhere above Roy's head.

Not long after, an exasperated "I swear... the lines in the ladies rooms are never not endless," comes from behind him, and that voice is enough for Roy to actually get up from his seat to great the new arrival to the table.  
"Good evening, Mrs Stashwick."  
"Oh, what a lovely surprise! Darling, Roy's here," Doug's wife Cynthia states the obvious. The excitement in her voice though is very real. Doug grunts and she rolls her eyes at him. "Ooof, never mind him. Let me see you! Come here!"  
She pulls him into a warm, long, motherly hug and if he's being honest, Roy doesn't exactly hate it. When she pulls back she's absolutely beaming at him and it puts a reluctant smile on his own face. It's honestly impressive, if not ironic, how he likes Doug's wife about as much as he dislikes her husband. For Roy, one of life's greatest mysteries has always been how Doug Stashwick, the biggest asshole he knows (well second to Stephen now), landed such a catch of a woman. 

Roy escorts her to her seat next to Doug, and pulls the chair for her. It seemed impossible but somehow her smile widens more. "Thank you so much, Roy dear. Always such a gentleman."  
He's always been difficult with accepting compliments really. Especially when they're handed off so freely, like Cynthia does. Not having been raised to consider proper manners as anything commendable, he simply purses his lips and looks down as he takes his own seat.  
"Saw the game last week. You were absolutely brilliant. Doug?" Doug shrugs, Roy glares and Cynthia waves her husband off.  
"He won't admit it to you, but those were his exact words," she says in a conspiratory stage whisper. Doug gives her a long side glance, and takes a deep breath.  
"Heard Chelsea made a bid for next season." He's avoiding direct eye contact, but it's the first thing, resembling a conversational query Doug has said to him all evening.  
"Yeah. We're talking. We'll see."  
"Good club."  
"I am aware of that."  
"Could use a decent midfielder though."  
That takes him off guard. _Decent_ is not a word Doug Stashwick throws around lightly. Especially where Roy's concerned

A loud guffaw comes from the other side of the hall, and all three turn towards the sound. Stephen clearly in the middle of an anecdote of sorts, is laughing at his own joke it seems.  
"He's a cunt" Doug says not mincing words. For the first time in nearly 10 years of knowing the old fart, Roy can say he agrees with him. No fuss, no arguments.  
"Language darling," Cynthia says in the tone that only a patient woman who's married to an impossible man can muster. "But, yes he is." Roy smirks into his drink. "The girl is pretty sweet though... we got talking in the loo earlier. Mind you, she can definitely do better."

Roy spares Stephen's arm candy a glance for the first time. Her hair is too big, her makeup too pronounced and her dress is too short, pink and sparkly. "She's a kid" he says.  
"Yes, she is. A nice one, that can do better, is my point," Cynthia insists.  
Doug scoffs. "She's here with him, love. Makes you wonder how true that is."  
She rolls her eyes. "Oh please. She's 19... I think...? There about anyway. She can grow out of..." Cynthia gestures in their general direction "all that."  
Across the room Stephen concludes his story and everyone around him laughs. It's hollow and placating, which makes sense; Stephen is neither funny nor witty. Meanwhile the girl looks up at him with beaming eyes and big toothy smile on her lips. Roy doubts Cynthia's right about the situation at large, but he will acknowledge, her smile is sweet.

"What about you Roy, dear? Here alone?" Cynthia asks with genuine interest.  
Before Roy can even breathe a word, Doug's answered for him: "Obviously, love. Need to find someone to tolerate you in order to score a plus one for these things. Unless you're buying one that is..." Doug chuckles at his own spiteful joke as he distractedly takes another sip of his drink. Roy sits there not really grasping how or why his words cut they way they did, only knowing they have, as he seems unable to form words of his own.  
Cynthia narrows her eyes at her husband. "Well if anyone should know how hard that is, darling, that should be you." There is enough bite in her words that notifies Doug, he committed a husband no-no. He puts his glass down and turns to fully look at his wife, genuine concern and curiosity. "What did I...-?"  
She cuts him off with a curt "Go get me a drink."  
"I... yes, love."  
"Gin. Tonic. And I swear there better not be a twist of lime in that glass," she orders as he's already up and walking to the bar. 

Roy doesn't really realise how tight he's grasping his beer bottle, until Cynthia's hand lands soothingly on his forearm and he looks down, noticing his knuckles have gone white.

**Author's Note:**

> Author Ramblings - A lot of this came from the fact that I always kinda felt Roy ad Keeley knew each other before... before AFC Richmond and before Jamie. They clearly had a rapport that felt irrelevant to her being Jamie's girlfriend. And just pulling from a few little offhanded comments in the show I cooked this up... and so.... FIC! It even has some kind of plot... I'm as shocked as you!


End file.
